In spinning machines belts are used for the greatest variety of applications. In a rotor spinning machine according to DE 26 34 770 A1 for example, flat belts are used to remove dirt particles from a spinning station to a suction source. These dirt conveyor belts are freed from dirt by means of suction nozzles. The suction nozzles are located at the top of the conveyor belt or, in a better embodiment, on the upper and lower side of the conveyor belt. This is to ensure that as few dirt particles as possible may adhere to the conveyor belt and be again conveyed to the spinning machine. It is a disadvantage in this known device that the conveyor belt cannot be kept completely free of dirt. Therefore, dirt particles are fed to the spinning station and cause errors in the produced yarn.
Flat belts are furthermore used in draw frames to drive draw frame rollers. Here too attention must be given to great cleanliness required of the flat belts. Adhering dirt particles may cause a change in the translation conditions of the belt and thus lead to faulty drafting of the fiber slivers to be drawn.